


Torn

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Kiss, Homesickness, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo loves living in Florida most days. Yet he still can’t help but miss Beacon Hills, or at least the people he’s left there. He’s struggling with the choice of whether to stay in Florida or go back to Beacon Hills when Tara tells him there’s a visitor that just might be able to help.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Channeling my own conflict in fic form with a Thiam twist.

When Theo first made the decision to leave Beacon Hills he’d been in a dark place. He’d felt alone and like he didn’t belong in the place he’d called home for his whole life. At the time he thought it would be better for him to leave. That he’d go to Florida and find a new life for himself. He’d be happy.

Except he quickly found out that the one thing he couldn’t run from was himself.

He's been doing his best. He has a good job that he actually likes. He's close to Disney World so he can go whenever he has the time. Which is great. It is. 

Yet as much as he loves Florida he finds himself missing his friends and family back in Beacon Hills. It should say something that in the almost five years he’s lived in Florida that he hasn’t made a single friend.

Tara has. She’s doing great for herself. But Theo is still struggling to find his place. Sometimes he wonders if he ever will. If maybe he's just meant to be alone. 

It gets harder every time he goes back to Beacon Hills and sees everyone he's left. Sees his friends and family. 

They all have their own lives now, with families and jobs of their own. As happy as he is for all of them he can't help but feel like he's missing out. 

Especially when he sees Scott and Allison's kids, and Stiles and Derek's, and sees how quickly they're growing up. Some were babies when he moved. Some not even born. And yet they're all growing and learning and Theo isn't there to see any of it. 

He never realized how much he would miss that until he was already gone. By then it had been too late and he was determined to see this thing through and prove to himself he hadn't made a mistake. 

Then there's Liam. His best friend. The person he trusts above anyone else except maybe Tara. He's also the person Theo has been helplessly in love with for 10 years. 10 long years where he's watched Liam date multiple people, sometimes going as far as to talk about marriage. It hasn't happened yet but Theo knows one day it will. 

He'll meet the person he's meant to be with and that will be that. 

It's only part of the reason why he left. Having to stay and watch as Liam dates other people knowing he could never love him had hurt. 

It had taken Liam rejecting him after one drunken kiss for Theo to realize he couldn't do it. It was too hard. So when Tara had said she was moving to Florida with her girlfriend Tracy Theo had asked to come. 

It's been nice. He loves Tara, and Tracy. But he knows it's only a matter of time before they want the place to themselves. Then he'll truly be alone. 

_ If you stay here, _he thinks. 

He looks out at the lake, watching as the sun starts to set over the water. Sunsets have quickly become one of his favorite things about Florida. They don't look like this anywhere else. 

He turns his head when he hears their screen door opening to see Tara slipping out. She pads over and takes a seat next to him by the pool. She's in a dress so she lets her legs dangle over the edge into the water. 

"Something's bothering you," she says. 

Theo's not surprised she's figured it out. She's always known him well. 

"I've been thinking," Theo replies. 

"About?"

"Where my place is," Theo says. "I love it here but…"

"You miss Beacon Hills," Tara finishes. 

"Not the town so much as the people," Theo says. "I feel like I'm missing so much not being there."

"Do you want to go back?" Tara asks. 

"Part of me does," Theo admits. "But there's still that part of me that doesn't want to get stuck in that town. I wanted more than that."

"Sounds like you have a tough decision," Tara says. 

Theo sighs, "Whatever you choose, just know that I love you and support you, and just want you to be happy."

Theo smiles over at her, "Thanks Tara. I love you too."

Tara stands up and starts making her way back to the door. She stops with her hand on the handle. "By the way, there's someone here who might be able to help you make your decision."

Theo turns around, preparing to ask her who. But she's not there. Liam is. He's standing with his hands in the pockets of his shorts, wearing ac sheepish smile. 

"Surprise?"

"Liam," Theo breathes, getting to his feet. He doesn't move closer though. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," Liam tells him. "About you. And me."

Theo swallows thickly, "What about us?"

"Why you didn't think we were worth staying for," Liam says. 

Theo frowns, "What? What are you talking about?"

"You kissed me," Liam says. "And then you avoided me for weeks before you left. And I've been trying to be okay with it. I've been telling myself maybe you just weren't into it. But something doesn't feel right about it."

"You told me it was a mistake," Theo whispers, feeling like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. "You told me it was a mistake and to stop. And then you left. You rejected me, Liam."

Liam's brow furrows in a way Theo tries not to find adorable, "No. I mean I said it was a mistake and it couldn't happen, but only because you were drunk. I had every intention of talking it out and definitely doing some sober kissing. But then you left."

"So you don't regret it?" Theo asks. 

Liam takes a step forward, then another, until he's only a few feet away from Theo. "I could never regret you, Theo."

"I've missed you," Theo whispers, reaching out a hand for Liam. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Liam tells him. He smiles and uses their joined hands to pull Theo closer. 

He tilts his head up, his eyes meeting Theo's. "I won't pull away this time."

That's all it takes for Theo to take the hint. He cups Liam's cheek when his free hand and kisses him, soft and sweet. 

When they pull back, they're both smiling. Liam looks up at him, eyes wide and hopeful. "So, will you come back?"

The question hangs in the air between them. It's the same one he's been asking himself over and over. It's always felt like an impossible choice. Standing here, with Liam in front of him, he knows he's ready to make a decision once and for all. 

He opens his mouth, giving Liam his answer with one simple word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
